Roar
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: For the longest time, she was used to following whatever orders her dad gave and the puppet to Shadows. She was eventually fed up with it and more than ready to fight against his restraints and become her own person. Inspired by Katy Perry song. Slightly AU. One-shot only! No intent on continuing this particular piece.


_For the longest time, she was used to following whatever orders her dad gave and the puppet to Shadows. She was eventually fed up with it and more than ready to fight against his restraints and become her own person. Slightly AU. _

_I'm not a big fan of Katy Perry, but she has a couple good songs out there. Listening to Roar on the radio, I was very inspired._ ;) _The numbers kind of represent her age._

_Disclaimer: What is the point of this? Why would I be putting any of this here if I had any ownership?_

* * *

15

Artemis moved swiftly across the darkened course, stepping daintily over little quirks where she could tell traps were hidden. The blonde tightly put her arms close to her body as she turned a full circle and squeezed through a small space without touching the walls. A tiny click gave her brief warning of projectiles released towards her direction. Artemis tucked into a roll, avoiding all flying sharp objects with ease. She pulled out her crossbow and directly shot at the machines releasing the projectiles, destroying it before moving on. Without as much as letting out a quiet sigh of relief, she was moving again, her final focus in sight. The floor suddenly shook. Artemis instinctively jumped forward, reaching out for a bar up high. She swung off, landing in a crouch and taking off a few more steps ahead. Finally, she reached the end point, snatching up the fake statue to put in her pack. Artemis turned back and went through the course again, much faster than the first time through, and reached back at the beginning where her father stood waiting.

"Done," Artemis replied, handing him the item. Sportsmaster tapped his foot and narrowed his eyes at her, silent for a moment. She stood up straight so not to allow her shoulders to slump in understanding his grim expression. He was not satisfied. When was he ever though?

Instead of giving her any sign of a _good work_ like she hoped for since her training at age 10, he shook his head in disappointment. "You were very sloppy baby girl. Especially at the end. You're lucky you didn't stumble over. Luck won't help you in a real job if you continue to be this pathetic."

Artemis clenched her fists at her sides, but kept a straight face. She hated how he always put her down like this. It was hard to keep her mouth shut and hold back the words that threatened to spill out. Artemis instead resorted to nodding in understanding. It was more for his benefit.

Sportsmaster gave a half smile. "Good. Now go again."

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
_

16

It was supposed to be simple. Get in, grab the package, and get out before anyone showed up. Somewhere, an unknown alarm must have been tripped, hastening their mission to get the rare item of interest from the museum. Sportsmaster tucked the small bundle in his bag and hightailed out of there. Artemis quickened her pace after her father as she heard sirens approaching.

"You need to watch what you're doing baby girl," Sportsmaster called after her in a bit of an angry voice. Of course, it was always his daughter's fault when something goes wrong on a mission. Artemis clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The two made it back to the vent they came through when a crashing sound was heard from the window above. Artemis shortly froze as two heroes dropped down, their capes flowing behind them. Batman and Robin. Artemis turned back to her father for support. Sportsmaster only shrugged and moved through the vent, leaving her behind to fend for herself. Robin took off, most likely to go after Sportsmaster, while Batman pulled out a batarang and stared at Artemis. She hesitantly put up a fighting stance as she kept her attention on the Dark Knight. He threw the batarang which she avoided. The battle didn't move much farther as police burst through the doors.

"Freeze!" Artemis threw some darts towards the cops, causing Batman to lunge over in protection. Using the distraction, Artemis swiftly moved out of there, going as fast as she could so not to get caught.

After a while and certainty that she was not pursued this far, she found Sportsmaster at their meeting point. Her glare turned harder at his smirk. "You made it back in one piece."

Artemis was furious and didn't care that she rose her voice against her father. "You left me there alone!"

Sportsmaster only shrugged like he didn't care. "You're more than capable of handling yourself baby girl, or you might as well be weak."

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

17

Artemis slammed the door and threw her mask in frustration as she growled to herself. She should have seen it coming. How could she be so stupid? She plopped down on her bed and put her face in her hands, not caring at all that she was still filthy from the recent assignment.

Sportsmaster literally pulled out the fire this time while dealing with an unwanted Martian Manhunter who was determined to "stop him from getting his collector's items." Artemis couldn't let those innocent kids trapped in the rapidly growing fire get harmed because of her father's blunt ignorance. Sportsmaster gave her a mighty earful for saving those two boys who were "in the wrong place at the wrong time and none of his or _her_ concern." At least the kids were able to get away.

Artemis stood up, brushing off some of the charcoal dust. She had enough of Sportsmaster and his cruel words and deeds. He was never a father to her. Just like he never was for Jade. No wonder she left his "training" years ago. Artemis firmly stood her ground as she stared at her reflection on the wall mirror. Maybe it was finally time for her to take her turn and leave this place, especially him. Artemis was a fighter and there was no way that she was going to let him hold her down any longer.

_You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

18

She felt like she was gliding through the streets, ever so light on her feet. A long blonde braid gently whipped her back with each lengthened stride. Black stripes boldly stood out on her orange full body costume. A large black and orange mask like the pattern of her costume covered the top half of her face. Tightly wrapped around her waist was a belt, compartments full of essential small weapons, antigens, and some small gadgets. Not as extravagant as Batman's utility belt, but it was good enough for her own use. A crossbow hung on a strap on her back.

The sound of an alarm increased as the broken in building was finally in sight. Grinning, she moved faster to take out the would be thieves. Her name was now Alice Clayton or better known as the vigilante, Tigress. No longer was she Artemis Crock, the girl who lived in shadows, always obeying her treacherous father's orders and his employers. She was no longer the trained fighter who was only there feeling like she was nothing. Tigress was a hero—and she never felt more alive.

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero_

The world was going to hear her roar.

* * *

_Now please review and tell me what you think! I absolutely love to hear from you guys! :D _


End file.
